


everything you do is super duper cute (and i can't stand it)

by wontstoptillsurrender



Category: Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, and nick is embarrassed of louis, but he loves him anyways, im not good at tagging ??, sorry that its short its 4 am, they have a cute son named luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wontstoptillsurrender/pseuds/wontstoptillsurrender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis coaches his and Nick's son's football team. Nick is strangely both embarrassed and proud of them. </p>
<p>(domestic!louis soccer dads!tomlinshaw and yeah im bad at tagging but ya get the picture !!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	everything you do is super duper cute (and i can't stand it)

**Author's Note:**

> hello !! it's 4 am and i literally just had this urge to write and yeah this is the result !!   
> this has no prior revision so i'm terribly sorry for any mistakes that this might have and also i know NOTHING about football but i based this one england's 'football' aka soccer in america i hope that doesn't get confusing anyways kudos and comments are always wanted !! luv u <3 
> 
> twitter: @nohomolilo  
> tumblr: louisftnick.tumblr.com

“It’s fucking hot.” Nick groans as he carries (drags) his lawn chair and ice chest to the football field stands.

It’s his son’s first football game of the season and he promised him and Louis that he would go and be supportive of them both. Because, as it turns out his husband, Louis just so happens to be the coach. Lovely.

So, that’s why he’s sitting in the bleachers, cheering on not only his son, but his husband who has managed to coach a bunch of seven year olds who are just now learning how to play footie.

“If it’s so hot then drink some water in that ice chest you’re carrying, ya?” Louis says. He rolls his eyes and continues carrying the team’s footballs to the field with Luke trailing behind.

“Now, will you go sit over there in the stands.” Louis points. “And cheer on your two favorite boys, _without_ complaining about how hot it is?”

Nick pulls down his sunglasses from where they’re propped up on his head. “Oh, all right.”

He makes his way over to the stands and pulls out his lawn chair. And yeah, okay, he’s _that_ guy that brings their own lawn chair to their son’s games because he doesn't want to sit on the overheated metal bleachers. Big deal?

More of the team gets there, crowding around Louis and Luke. He may not act like it, but he really is proud of them both, Louis especially. Louis is a stay at home dad, having retired from One Direction almost six years ago. Their family is set with money from Louis, but Nick still enjoys waking up every morning at five, careful not to wake Louis, and go host his radio show. He likes being the one that helps provide for his family while doing something he loves.

He hears the whistle blow as soon as the team ends their chant. “One, two, three, EAGLES!” They all break up, some running out onto the field and getting into position, some sitting on the sidelines.

He looks over at Louis yelling at Luke. “Luke go kick some fucking arse!” And Nick rolls his eyes, knowing that some (most) of the parents are going to go complain about Louis swearing around their children. But that’s just how he is. He’s so determined, and once he’s determined he’ll never go back. He has so much faith in their son, that sometimes it makes Nick was to just kiss him all over because he’s _such_ a great dad.

Luke has stole the ball away from the other team and is running towards the goal. The crowd is going absolutely wild, and although Nick doesn't know too much about footie, he’s up on his feet cheering for his son.

“RUN LUKE, RUN!” Louis screams at the top of his lungs.

“YEAH!” The crowd screams and goes absolutely wild as Luke scores the team’s first goal. He sees Louis high five him as he runs across the field again, getting back into position.

“That’s my boy!” Nick yells along with the cheers of the crowd. He realizes he’s standing up and quickly sits back down, embarrassed. He’s slowly becoming one of _those_ dads. Jesus Christ.

The games continues on like that, Eagles winning and the other team (the Dolphins? He doesn't even remember.) losing.

Half time comes and the teams are given a ten minute break to catch their breaths and drink water for a bit. Nick makes his way over to the team on the sidelines and walks up behind Louis giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“You’re an excellent coach, babe.” Nick whispers. Louis rolls his eyes, but a small flush of color is still plastered on cheeks.

Louis takes a long sip of his water. Nick watches at the way Louis’ adams apple bobs in his throat and he has to remember not to get a boner because he’s in front of _children._

“Gross, dads stop it!” Luke says, his face scrunching up at his dad’s affection.

Nick chuckles, “You were amazing out there bud.” Nick riffles his hand through his hair. “I was cheering so loud for you, you were making me look like one of those embarrassing dads.”

“But you are one, babe.” Louis protests, smirking.

Nick pinches his side. “Am not.”

“Are too.”

“Am not.”

“Are to-”

“Dads stop it, you’re embarrassing me.” Luke whispers, cutting in, clearly embarrassed that his dads are fighting just  like his seven year old friends.

The whistle blows signaling that half time is over and that it’s time to play the second half of the game. Louis hurtles the team back up into a circle, giving them the play by play. Nick takes that as a notion to go back to his comfortable lawn chair near the stands.

He takes sips of his water while continuing watching the team play. He cheers whenever the Eagles score a goal (or whenever his son scores one.) He knows that Luke is excessively good at the game. Nick probably figures he got those genes from Louis, because there’s not a bone in Nick’s body that can play, even if it were for the life of him.

They’re down to the final minute of the game and the other team has the ball. They’re tied at this point so it’s a fifty/fifty chance of either team winning.

“DAMMIT LUKE STEAL THE BALL! TYLER HELP LUKE!” Louis screams from the sidelines. He’s running along with the team up and down the field, trying to make sure that someone getting the ball in the bloody goal.

Nick could say that he’s slightly embarrassed of Louis’ actions, because he’s the coach who’s yelling and cursing at a bunch of seven year olds to kick a ball into a goal, but he honestly _loves_ this side of Louis. He knows how passionate Louis is about the game and how much he wants the team to succeed because it’s the team that he’s in charge of coaching and making sure they’re winning at least some games so parents don’t get mad, and he knows how much Louis loves that responsibility. Nick really doesn't like talking too much about it, because then he gets all _fond_ of his husband and how much he cares for their son, and he hates that mushy, gushy, feeling he gets (he actually loves it.)

Nick gets up on his feet, screaming along with the crowd as Luke steals the ball from one of the other bratty kids and runs to the goal.

“YES!” The crowd screams as his son scores the final goal of the game, meaning that they broke the tie and won.

He runs to the field and grabs Luke and pulls him into a hug. “You did it! I’m so proud of you.” And Louis has run over to where Nick is at and he’s giving him those cute fond heart eyes and Nick is just so in love with life and Louis and _everything_ and he feels so overwhelmed.

He quickly snaps out of it as he thinks of a good idea. He runs back over to the ice chest that was near his chair and grabs it. He runs up behind Louis, putting a finger to his lips to signal to the other players who were watching to be quiet. He quickly dumps the whole ice chest full of freezing cold ice and water onto Louis’ head.

“What the hell?” Louis screams, jumping back. The players giggle at how Louis is standing there soaked.

Nick laughs along with little boys. His husband looks like a wet puppy and it’s absolutely _adorable._

“Congratulations on winning babe, thought you looked a little hot though.” Nick says, smirking.

Louis’ face goes from mad to somewhat a slow smile creeping onto his face. He laughs along with the team and makes his way to Nick.

Nick being taller, wraps his arms around his waist and pulls him into a wet hug. “You were great out there, even if you did curse one too many times.” Nick says leaning down against Louis’ head.

Louis chuckles and  looks up at him, “Thank you for coming, I know you don’t like football that much.”

Nick pulls him even closer, not caring that he’s getting equally soaked. “I wouldn't of missed my favorite two boys doing what they love. And dumping water on your head was really the only reason I came.” Nick states.

Louis pulls away and reaches up to whisper in his ear. “Then you might not be cumming tonight, huh?”

**  
**Nick pulls him back into a hug and shuts the fuck up.


End file.
